The Dragoncast Games
by Minecast Chris
Summary: The characters from Dragoncast Productions are in Panem! And they have been reaped for the 24th Annual Hunger Games! Who will win? Will they be a mortal, a Wizard/Witch, a Dragonborn, a Wolfblood, or another magical person? Find out here! Character list from DCP Chapter 15: A Frozen Fury. Most last names are custom.


**G'Day Casters, I'm back with another FanFiction… That's five FanFic's at one time lol. Today, we are going to be throwing the characters from Dragoncast Productions into the 24****th**** Annual Hunger Games! I will also be adding references to a song in here, see if you can find them and guess the song! I will reveal the answer at the end of the story. Here are the characters in their Districts.**

**** Has Powers**

****Christopher Minecast, Age 14, District 12**

**Josiah Puller, Age 14, District 6**

**Tey Bugsy, Age 12, District 7**

**Rebecca Lionsuki, Age 13, District 12**

****Sarah Lionsuki, Age 14, District 12**

**Ellyssa Minecast, Age 14, District 12**

**Keely Liner, Age 14, District 7**

**Siobhan Char, Age 14, District 12**

**Hiccup Haddock, Age 15, District 9**

**Astrid Hofferson, Age 15, District 9**

**Snotlout Jorgenson, Age 15, District 8**

**Ruffnut Idios, Age 15, District 8**

**Tuffnut Idios, Age 15, District 8**

**Stoick Haddock, Age 46, District 9, Mentor**

**Dagur Berska, Age 31, District 1, Mentor**

**Alvin Outer, Age 45, District 2, Mentor**

****Heather Rhile. Age 14, District 4**

**Lewis Yognaught, Age 32, District 6**

**Simon Parade, Age 31, District 12, Mentor**

**Hannah Rutherholden, Age 32, District 6, Mentor**

**Chris Lova, Age 33, District 9**

**Paul Skie, Age 33, District 3, Mentor**

**Martyn Bigwood, Age 29, District 7, Mentor**

**Kim Nanos, Age 21, District 6**

**Dan Softcastle, Age 30, District 5, Mentor**

**Peter Peversy, Age 18, District 1**

**Susan Peversy, Age 18, District 1**

**Lucy Peversy, Age 15, District 1**

**Edmund Peversy, Age 16, District 1**

**Leslie Broker, Age 14, District 10**

**Jesse Hale, Age 14, District 10**

**May Belle Hale, Age 10, District 10**

**Brenda Hale, Age 23, District 10**

**Ellie Hale, Age 22, District 10**

**Janice Aveta, Age 17, District 1**

**Miss Edmunds, Age 31, District 12**

**Gary Fuller, Age 14, District 11**

**Scott Scoager, Age 14, District 11**

****Herobrine Minek, Age 21, District 4**

****Israphel Shadow, Age 21, District 4, Mentor**

****Maddy Smiver, Age 14, District 5**

****Rhydian Minor, Age 16, District 5**

****Jaina Rhile, Age 14, District 4**

**Bindi Irgo, Age 16, District 2**

****Harry Polla, Age 15, District 3**

****Hermione Grangal, Age 15, District 3**

****Ronald Wesel, Age 15, District 11**

****Ginevra Wesel, Age 15, District 11**

****Albus Dumblelock, Age 110, District 11, Mentor**

****Voldemort Riddle, Age 43, District 1**

**Jordan Fire, Age 23, District 2**

**Cierra Fire, Age 20, District 2**

**Isaac Fire, Age 17, District 2**

**Bethany Fire, Age 18, District 2**

****Elsa Arendelle, Age 21, District 2**

**Anna Arendelle, Age 18, District 2**

**Kristoff Icer, Age 20, District 8, Mentor**

**Hans Westerguard, Age 21, District 10, Mentor**

**Let's get this story started! The story will be third person for the Reaping and some scenes after, but will mostly be first person because that's what I find easier. The age rules and maybe some other rules will be different in this story to fit what I want from the characters.**

_**Chapter 1: The Reaping**_

It was the day of the reaping in the country of Panem. For the last 23 years, teenagers between the ages of 12 and 21, have been getting reaped for the Hunger Games. The games are supposed to be a price for the Districts to pay after the rebellion. Each year, one male and one female teenager are selected to become Tributes in the games. Once selected, the 24 Tributes will be taken to the capitol where they will train. After that, they are thrown into a large Arena, which is different every year. Once in the Arena, they must fight to the death until a lone Victor remains, _the faster you die, the faster you lose_. The Victor's family is heavily rewarded and are safe from any more games, unless anyone in that family _wants_ to be a Tribute. Once you turn 12, you must put your name in the bowl once. As you grow older, the amount of times your name is entered gets doubled until you're 21 and your name is in 1,024 times, but after that you outgrow the age restriction and are safe. You may also opt to put your name in more times to receive supplies for your family if you need it. Same rule applies, one ticket for each family member when you are 12, and it doubles as you get older. Every 25 years, there is a Quarter Quell, meaning there are special rules. The first Quarter Quell in the history of the games is next year. This year is the 24th Annual Hunger Games. You're not supposed to train for the games but the people in Districts 1, 2, and 4 do, and when they are trained enough, they volunteer for the games. These are called Career Tributes. They like to think of the games as their world stage, while others think of them as their death cage.

_**District 1:**_

The teenagers of District 1 all squeezed into the centre square in front of the Justice Building. The escort told the usual story about how the games were made, but not many people paid much attention. "May the odds be ever in your favour." He said. He went over to the girls bowl and pulled out a name. "Janice Aveta." He said. Janice was 17 but hadn't had much training as a career. Unfortunately for her, not many people liked her so no-one volunteered. She stood on the stage nervously. "Peter Peversy." Peter was 18 and a trained career, so he happily jumped up on stage. They shook hands and went into the justice building. Janice only had her family come in to say goodbye to her. Peter had all of his siblings, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy. And his parents, AND a large group of friends. After saying goodbye and planning strategies, they got on the Tribute train.

_**District 2:**_

Everyone was ready for the Reaping. After the introductions, the escort went to the girls bowl. "Elsa Arendelle." Elsa was 21 but had not trained to be a career Tribute. She didn't need to. She had a secret that not many people knew about. The people who did, gave her the nickname: Snow Queen. She walked up to the stage. The escort read out the name of the male Tribute. "Isaac Fire." The 17 year old jumped up on the stage. He was also a career Tribute. They shook hands and went inside the Justice Building. Elsa said goodbye to her younger sister, Anna, her parents, and her friends. Isaac said goodbye to his siblings, Jordan, Cierra, Bethany, his parents, and his friends. They got on the train and left for the capitol.

_**District 3:**_

The introduction movie played and the escort said "May the odds be ever in your favour." Then she chose the Tributes. "Harry Polla." Harry was 15 and was in a rather small group that stretched through all the districts that was for Wizards and Witches. He went on the stage and the escort grabbed the girl's name. "Hermione Grangar." She was also 15 and in the same group. And she was Harry's best friend. They shook hands sadly and went into the building. Harry said goodbye to his Aunt, Uncle, Cousin and all the few friends he had. Hermione also didn't have many people to say goodbye to. They left for the capitol after they had said goodbye.

_**District 4:**_

District 4's centre square was crowded with teenagers. The introductory movie played and the escort pulled out the first name. "Jaina Rhile." Jaina was a 14 year old career Tribute and happily jumped up. She also had a bit of a secret. She was Dragonborn, meaning she can turn into a dragon. She liked to call herself a Deadly Nadder. The male Tribute was drawn. "Herobrine Minek." The 21 year old career walked up to the stage with his creepy plain white eyes. His eyes were not the only thing odd about him. He was always quiet and never blinked, he seemed to have control over lightning and therefor was going to be a very tough opponent. Not to mention he has been the most durable career in training. The two Tributes shook hands and went into the building. Jaina said goodbye to her twin sister, Heather, her parents, and her friends. Herobrine had none of those things and just sat there, quiet as ever. Soon, they had to leave for the capitol.

_**District 5:**_

As usual, the centre square was crowded and the movie played. The Tributes were then chosen. "Maddy Smiver." Said the escort. The 14 year old walked up to the stage. She was actually a Wolfblood, in fact, her entire family was. Even her best friend who she had a little bit of a crush on, "Rhydian Minor." She froze. The 16 year old walked up, also looking shocked and sad. They shook hands and went inside. Maddy said goodbye to her family. Rhydian also said goodbye to Maddy's family. They left on the train, holding back a lot of tears.

_**District 6:**_

Everyone crowded into the Square and stood through the movie. Then the Escort went to the girls bowl and pulled out a name. "Kim Nanos." Kim, a 21 year old who was slowly becoming an entertainer, walked nervously up to the stage. The escort pulled out a boy name. "Josiah Puller." She said. The 14 year old had become good friends with Kim and now he was really sad that he had to go into the arena with her. _The Arena! Where everyone goes to friggin get slaughtered with their friends!_ The two shook hands and went inside. Josiah said bye to his siblings, Samantha and … (A/N I don't know the names of his other siblings.) He also said bye to his parents and friends. Kim said goodbye to her family and her entertainment group.

_**District 7:**_

Everyone stood in the centre square waiting for the names to be called out. When the movie finally finished, the escort grabbed a boy's name. "Tey Bugsy." Everyone was silent because Tey was a 12 year old and no-one liked it when 12 year olds went into the arena. The escort grabbed a girl's name. "Keely Liner." The 14 year old walked up to the stage. The two shook hands and went inside. Tey said good bye to his sister, Keiarna, and his parents and his friends. Keely said bye to her family and friends and they both went on the train to go to the capitol.

_**District 8:**_

The movie finished and the large crowd of teens stood there. The escort grabbed a female name. "Ruffnut Idios." He said. The 15 year old walked up and didn't look disappointed at all. In fact, she looked happy that she was chosen. The escort grabbed the male name and read it. "Snotlout Jorgenson." Snotlout, a 15 year old that didn't care about anyone but himself, walked up to the stage, looking shocked. They shook hands, Ruffnut almost breaking Snotlout's hand. After going inside they said goodbye. Ruffnut said goodbye to her parents and head-butted her twin brother, Tuffnut. This was normal for them. Might explain why she doesn't mind going to the arena. Snotlout said goodbye to his family and they both got on the train.

_**District 9:**_

The crowd stood in the square, patiently. The escort grabbed a name from the girls bowl. "Astrid Hofferson." She said. Astrid cheered and jumped up. She was a fighter through and through, even if she was only 15. The escort grabbed a male name and read it. "Hiccup Haddock." She said. Astrid immediately stopped smiling. Hiccup's dad was the mentor but obviously he entered Hiccup's name in the games. She liked Hiccup, a lot. The 15 year old boy came up and stood beside Astrid. They shook hands sadly and went inside. Hiccup said goodbye to his very few friends. He didn't have to say bye to his dad because he was the District 9 mentor. Astrid said goodbye to her family and friends and together, they went to the capitol.

_**District 10:**_

"May the odds be ever in your favour." Said the escort after the movie was done. She grabbed a name from the females bowl. "Leslie Broker." A lot of people were shocked and sad because most of them knew Leslie, and although she didn't have any friends she was a nice person. Well, she didn't have any friends besides her boyfriend, "Jesse Hale." _Crap, I should stop talking._ Jess walked up to the stage, trying not to cry. Leslie was also trying not to cry. The two 14 year olds shook hands and went inside. Jess said bye to his family and Leslie's family, and Leslie did the same. They couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they walked with each other to the train.

_**District 11:**_

The atmosphere was gloomy because of the Reaping. The movie finished and the escort grabbed a name from the girls bowl. "Ginevra Wesel." The 15 year old walked up to the stage. She didn't seem too bothered because she was a witch, just like the two careers from District 4. The escort read the boy's name. "Scott Scoager." He said. The 14 year old bully walked up to the stage, looking smug. They shook hands and went inside. Ginny said good bye to her rather large family and her large group of friends. Scott said goodbye to his family and large group of friends and they both went to the train.

_**District 12:**_

The most outlying of the 12 Districts, District 12 was quiet and gloomy. The escort, a fairly young but ugly as hell Effie Trinket, stood on the stage as the movie played. "Oh I just love that." She said. "May the odds be ever in your favour." And with that, she pulled out a name from the girls bowl. "Sarah Lionsuki." Sarah was shocked but walked slowly up to the stage. Effie pulled out a name from the boys bowl. "Christopher Minecast." Sarah was even more shocked because Chris was one of her best friends. Chris didn't look too happy either as he walked up. But they both had an advantage. They were both Dragonborn. Chris turned into what he called a Night Fury while Sarah called herself a Monstrous Nightmare. The two 14 year old friends shook hands and went inside. They both thought the same thing. _This game has been played before and has been won 23 times, _never_ by District 12 though._ Chris said goodbye to his sister, Ellyssa, his mum, his small group of friends, and Sarah's family. Sarah said goodbye to her sisters, Rebecca and Hannah, her brother, Ben, her parents, Chris's family, and all her friends. The two then walked to the train to go to the Capitol.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, not very good I know, but the later chapters should be easier to make for me. Btw, even though Panem is in America, I have promised myself that I will never make another all American story after BTT2 because my knowledge of America isn't as good as an American, it might be near the knowledge of an American but not quite there.**

**-Minecast Chris**


End file.
